


abot kamay ang langit

by nezukos



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Basketball Player Jongin, College AU, Courtside Reporter Kyungsoo, F/M, Fluff, Girl Kyungsoo, PLEASE WAG NIYO BASAHIN KUNG AYAW NIYO NG GIRLSOO, Team Captain Jongin, Thomasians!Kaisoo, UAAP AU, UST Growling Tigers, University AU, mutual feelings
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:28:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24941572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nezukos/pseuds/nezukos
Summary: balitang-balita sa campus, sinetch itong ust basketball player na nanliligaw daw umano sa kanilang uaap courtside reporter?
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 16
Kudos: 45
Collections: KD Writing Challenge





	abot kamay ang langit

**Author's Note:**

> walang kwenta yung summary ko coz i succ haha
> 
> also pangarap ko to masulat before courtside reporter kyungsoo at basketball player jongin!! sa wakas abot kamay ko na!!

> **Jongin:** ganda tulog ka na?

Kakatapos lang ni Kyungsoo magbasa ng readings niya sa subject na Anthropology nang makita niya ang chat ni Jongin sa kanya sa Telegram.

30 minutes na itong nag-chachat sa kanya at kahit wala siyang nabigay na reply ay sige pa rin si Jongin sa kakachat.

> tulog ka na siguro
> 
> hindi ako makatulog kinakabahan ako bukas sa game
> 
> pano kung hindi ko 'to maipanalo? last year ko na pero hindi pa rin ako makatungtong sa finals
> 
> kahit matungtong ko lang yung finals masaya na ako kahit hindi champion. alam mo yun nang maexpi ko rin in my 4 years of being with the team makaabot man ako dun
> 
> ngayong captain na ako, i'm really trying hard na madala ang team sa finals pero despite my positivity, nandyan pa rin ang negativity na what if hindi kami manalo bukas? i'm going to fail every thomasian, my team at sarili ko na rin kapag nagkataon at hindi ko alam kung paano mag-fufunction after
> 
> sorry sa rants i know i should just try my best bukas pero takte kasi last year ko na gusto ko lang naman makatikim ng atmosphere ng finals sa court :(
> 
> goodnight soo...sweet dreams. see you bukas after ng game

May kirot sa dibdib ni Kyungsoo matapos mabasa ang chat ng kanyang 4 months na manliligaw na captain ng UST Tigers basketball team na si Jongin Kim. Alam niya ang paghihirap nito sa bawat game at ang pangarap nito na makatungtong sa finals at ngayong semis at 2-2 na sila ng katunggaling FEU Tamaraws, dama niya ang pangamba ni Jongin.

> **Kyungsoo:** gising pa ako
> 
> **Jongin:** kala ko tulog na si ganda
> 
> **Kyungsoo:** ganda ka dyan may readings ako
> 
> **Jongin:** miss you
> 
> **Kyungsoo:** jongin, alam kong nangangamba ka para bukas pero let me tell you na i'm sure manalo man o matalo, every thomasian and the whole team will still be proud of you for being their hardworking captain. nainterview ko kaya lahat ng teammates mo. everyone is looking up to you. great captain, great leader, motivator, lahat na ata ng good traits ng pagiging captain nasa iyo na. don't fret. alam kung kaya mo yan and besides...
> 
> **Jongin** : kinilig naman ako sa sinabi mo :">
> 
> **Kyungsoo:** _typing..._
> 
> **Jongin:** and besides ano? o.O

Natigilan bigla si Kyungsoo dahil bakit niya nasend agad ang message nang di pa siya tapos? At ano nga ba ang balak niyang idugtong sa _and besides_...?

_and besides manalo o matalo ka sasagutin pa rin naman kita..._

Honestly speaking, dun din naman ang punta niya dahil sino ba naman ang aayaw sa isang mabait at sweet captain na si Jongin?

Lahat na nga ng hinahanap niya sa lalaki nasa kanya na.

Long story short, akala niya nung una mayabang at playboy itong si Jongin. Same building sila dahil ang Arts and Letters at Commerce ay magkasama. Comm Arts kasi aang kurso nitong si Kyungsoo habang Business Administration naman si Jongin. Halos lahat sa basketball team, sa Commerce ang kurso, di nga maintindihan ni Kyungsoo kung bakit. Kaya, madalas niya nakikita ang lalaki na tambay sa gazebo kasama ng iba. At parang artista, mostly ng freshies kapag nakikita ang team agad nagpapa-picture sa kanila.

Aurang fuckboy pa nga si Jongin sa kanya ng mga panahong yun. Hanggang sa napabilang siya sa Tomcat--isang uni-wide org sa campus at bilang maganda, siya ang napiling courtside reporter ng UST sa UAAP Men's Basketball.

Hindi lang isa o dalawang beses niya nainterview si Jongin at sa mga panahong iyon, dun na rin nagsimula ang pangungulit ng team captain sa kanya.

Papansin at tila sinasadya na maging star player lagi ng bawat game para mainterview niya.

At nang naging close sila, inamin nga ni Jongin na lagi siyang pumupuntos kada game para mainterview siya ni Kyungsoo.

Kahit sa tuwing magkikita sila sa campus ay lagi siyang binabati ni Jongin. Tinatarayan lang niya ito nung una pero nang isang beses na hinimatay si Kyungsoo isang game at si Jongin ang nagbantay sa kanya hanggang siya ay magising, dun na nag-iba ang ihip ng hangin. Dun na nakita ni Kyungsoo ang totoong kulay ng isang Jongin Kim--malayo sa inakala niyang arogante at playboy.

Narinig lang naman niyang nag-uusap si Jongin at ang teammate nitong si Chanyeol.

Hindi makakalimutan ni Kyungsoo ang narinig:

_"Pre, kalma ka ikaw naman 'tong namumutla."_

_"Kinakabahan ako, di pa siya gumigising."_

_"Relax, pagod at gutom lang siya kaya siya nahimatay. Hulog na hulog ka talaga sa kanya ah."_

_"Ngayon lang ako tinamaan ng ganito, pre. Kaya pucha ang sakit sakit nung nakita ko siyang natumba. Parang natumba rin mundo ko."_

_"Kaso mukhang ayaw sayo, mukha ka daw kasi fuckboy haha."_

_"Mukha ba talaga akong fuckboy?"_

_"Oo. Hahaha."_

_"Pakalbo kaya ako no baka magmukha na akong ok sa kanya?"_

_"Gago. Maging totoo ka lang, pre, makikilala ka rin niya kung ano ka ba talaga."_

> **Jongin:** kyungsoooooooooo
> 
> KYUNGSOOOOOOOO
> 
> GANDAAAAAAaaaaaaa
> 
> nakatulog ka na no? :(

Agad bumalik sa realidad ang dalaga at chinat si Jongin.

> **Kyungsoo:** oo
> 
> **Jongin:** nakatulog ka nga? uy tulog ka na ano oras ba kayo sa moa bukas? may class ka pa di ba? tulog na ganda lalabas ka na naman bukas sa tv :)

Ilang segundo...

> **Kyungsoo:** oo nakatulog ako. tulog ka na nga rin may game ka pa bukas :)
> 
> **Jongin:** okay sabi mo eh :">
> 
> **Kyungsoo:** wait ano oras alis niyo bukas?
> 
> **Jongin:** 1 PM
> 
> **Kyungsoo:** ok goodnight ^^
> 
> **Jongin:** night night see you bukas, my lucky charm
> 
> **Kyungsoo:** :>

Pero ang gusto talaga iparating ni Kyungsoo ay _oo sinasagot na kita._

-

May schedule man si Kyungsoo in the afternoon, umattend pa rin naman siya ng class niya sa umaga. Halos lahat ng estudyante ay naka-dilaw bilang pagsuporta sa basketball team.

Naka-jeans at yellow UST Tigers shirt si Kyungsoo. Simple lang pero angat pa rin ang ganda. Kahit sino tiyak na mapapalingon sa kanya.

After mag-lunch kasama sina Baekhyun at Jongdae, mabilis din siyang nagpaalam dahil, "Puntahan ko lang si Jongin. Bye guys!"

"Sagutin mo na si captain nang manalo tayo mamaya!!" Sigaw ni Jongdae sa kanya pagkalabas niya sa Starbucks. Nagsitinginan naman ang mga tao sa kanila nang marining ang salitang captain.

Cue the bulungan pero as if naman na di pa alam ng karamihan na nililigawan si Miss Courtside Reporter ni Captain Jongin.

Imbis na samaan ng tingin ang mga kaibigan, isang malaking pusong ngiti ang sinukli ni Kyungsoo sa kanila ikinagulat nina Baekhyun at Jongdae bago maglundagan sa tuwa dahil shet this is it pancit!

Samantala, habang naglalakad mula Dapitan, tinext agad ni Kyungsoo si Jongin.

> **Kyungsoo:** dyan pa kayo?
> 
> **Jongin:** yep quad pav nag-aayos na lang ng gamit
> 
> **Kyungsoo:** ok hintayin mo ko
> 
> **Jongin:** okiee 

At nang marating ni Kyungsoo ang Quad Pav at kung saan naroroon na ang UST bus na sinasakyan ng mga players tuwing may game, sakto bago pa machat ni Kyungsoo si Jongin ay nakasalubong na niya ang mga teammates nito na sina Sehun, Chanyeol, Yixing at Junmyeon.

"Cap! Andito na si Ate Ganda!" Anunsyo ni Sehun sa loob.

"Good luck sa game niyo." Bati ni Kyungsoo sa kanila pabalik na sinuklian ng team ng ngiti at _Salamat, Kyungsoo. Salamat po, Ate._

Sunod na lumabas ang coach nilang si Yunho na nginitian din siya sabay sabi, "Sasagutin mo na ba alaga ko?"

Lumabi lang si Kyungsoo at ngumiti kaunti hanggang sa lumabas na nga ang lalaking pinakahinihintay niya.

Malayo pa lang ay ubod na nang laki ang kanilang mga ngiti at syempre, mabilis na lumakad si Jongin papalapit sa kanya.

"Soo, dumayo ka pa dito. Ang layo mo."

Umiling si Kyungsoo, ngiting-ngiti. "Wala yun. Tsaka ayaw mo ba ako makita bago ang game?"

"Makikita naman kita mamaya...ah! Alam ko na, may good luck hug ba ako?" Pang-aasar ni Jongin sa kanya.

Sumuntok si Kyungsoo sa dibdib ni Jongin nang mahina, tatawa-tawa.

"Hindi lang hug, may oo pa."

"Oo??"

Tumango si Kyungsoo. "Oo. Gets mo?"

"Sinasagot mo na ako?"

"Ahuh."

"Shet! Mga 'tol taken na ako!!! Wooo!!" Pagdiwang ni Jongin kahit na kruu kruu kruu, nasa loob na ng bus ang teammates niya at wala masyadong dumadaan sa lugar kaya mukhang wala pang nakarinig. Pero kahit ganun, mataas pa rin ang energy ni Jongin sa sobrang saya.

Nang makalma na si Jongin, mukha niya'y parang mapupunit na sa laki ng ngiti, "Tayo na talagang talaga?"

"Oo nga. Bawiin ko sige ka." Banta ni Kyungsoo pero tumawa lang si Jongin at binuksan ang mga bisig para sa dalaga.

Yumakap din pabalik si Kyungsoo bilang good luck hug sa ngayong boyfriend na niya na si Jongin.

"Sinagot mo ako para manalo no?" Akbay ni Jongin sa kanya papunta sa bus.

"Di no. Matagal na kita gusto sagutin, di ko lang alam kailan."

Tatawa-tawa pa rin si Jongin sa sobrang tuwa at huminto na sila sa may pinto ng bus at humarap sa isa't-isa.

"Good luck hug ulit?" Spread muli ng arms ni Jongin para sa girlfriend.

"Tama na. Pawis pawis ako amoy araw na baka dumikit pa sayo."

"Sus, kahit mag-amoy araw ka ikaw pa rin naman gusto ko. Please? One last hug."

Bahagyang nakanguso, yumakap din naman si Kyungsoo sa kanya. "Good luck, Jongin. Alam kong kaya mo 'to."

Pagkakalas, tinapik ni Jongin ang girlfriend sa ulo. "Gagalingan ko, Soo."

"Ehem..." Pagtingala ng dalawa, nakatingin sa kanila si Yunho. "O ano, kayo na?"

"Coach! Girlfriend ko po pala!" Akbay na naman bigla ni Jongin kay Kyungsoo na hindi makadiretso ng tingin kay coach Yunho.

"Ayos. Congrats. Kyungsoo, pasesnya na ah, pero kailangan na namin umalis." Sabay tingin sa relos at ngiti rin na parang isang tatay kay Kyungsoo.

"Sakay ka na. May mamaya pa naman."

"Boys, good news, sinagot na si Jongin ni Kyungsoo!" Anunsyo rin ni Yunho sa team bago nag-umpukan ang teammates ni Jongin sa bungad ng bus at i-congratulate silang dalawa.

"Yes naman on fire nito si Cap mamaya!"

"Naks, Jongin, parang kahapon lang mukha kang fuckboy kay Kyungsoo. Grats, pre!"

At nagtawanan lang ang bagong magkasintahan bago sila tuluyan nang nagpaalam sa isa't-isa.

Mamaya, sasabak na sila pareho sa gyera sa hardcourt--si Kyungsoo bilang isang courtside reporter at si Jongin naman bilang ang punong Tigre na hahamakin ang lahat mabuhat lang ang buong unibersidad papunta sa championships.

**_Epilogue_ **

"After 6 years of battling towards championships, UST Growling Tigers finally roars back to finals with a 71-67 win over FEU Tamaraws. Here's our star player of the game, captain Jongin Kim, racking up 35 points today." Ulat ni courtside reporter Kyungsoo Doh na naka-televised ngayon on national T.V.

Sa tabi niya ay ang naka-dilaw na jersey na si number 88 Jongin Kim, nakapamewang at pawisan at syempre, hindi rin nakaligtas sa lente ng camera kung paano siya makatingin kay Kyungsoo.

"So how do you feel about today's game?" Interview niya sa kasintahan as professional as she can kahit na atat na atat na siyang mayakap ang lalaki sa pagkapanalo nito sa semis.

Nakatingala si Kyungsoo habang hawang ang mikropono para kay Jongin.

"It was a good game. The boys and I were challenged. The Tamaraws did their best and so did we. It was tough but we made it 'til the end and we're very happy that the journey towards championship is not stopping from here--" Napalingon si Kyungsoo at Jongin sa likuran dahil naroroon ang teammates niyang sina Sehun at Chanyeol na kumakaway sa camera at nagpopose ng puso gamit ang mga braso, mga kamay at nag fifinger hearts din sabay turo sa magkasintahan. "We still have the chance to win the championships and we can't wait for that."

"Ahuh, also, today records your career-high of 35 points, how are you feeling about that?" Ngiti ni Kyungsoo sa tanong niya.

"You'll be surprised if I tell you the reason for that." Ngiti ni Jongin sa camera habang si Kyungsoo ay hindi na nakaimik lalo na't hindi na rin niya kinakaya ang malagkit na tingin ni Jongin sa kanya. "Who else should I thank for for my career high points and winning this game? It's you, Kyungsoo."

Kilig na kilig si Kyungsoo pero kailangan niya magpigil kaya bago pa siya makapagtala rin ng bagong most embarrassing moment lalo na't tutok ang buong Pilipinas sa game na ito, at ayaw niyang mautal, tinapos na niya ang interview kay Jongin na ngiting-ngiti pa rin sa kanya.

"Wow..." Gulat niyang sabi sabay balik sa pagkaseryoso sa pag-uulat. "Thank you for sharing that to all of us, Cap. I'm sure the whole Thomasian community is very proud of you and the whole team. Congratulations for winning the game." Ngiti niya kay Jongin bago humarap sa camera to conclude everything. "And that's for today's UAAP's season 96. I'm your courtside reporter Kyungsoo---" Naputol ang sasabihin ni Kyungsoo nang ramdam niya ang pagbangga ng braso ni Jongin sa tabi niya. Apparently, katabi pa rin niya ang lalaki na pinakita na rin sa camera at panay ang pag-finger guns sa bawat bitaw ng salita ni Kyungsoo. Nang tumabi na si Jongin para hintayin siya tsaka lang natapos ni Kyungsoo ang script niya. "Again, this is your courtside reporter Kyungsoo Doh from the UST Growling Tigers. Back to you, Jungjae."

Nang pumatay ang camera at makapag-pasalamat na si Kyungsoo sa kanyang crew, tumabi na ulit si Jongin sa kanya at umakbay. Pero lumayo rin agad. "Ay sorry pawis."

"Okay lang."

"Talaga?"

"Hm."

Umakbay ulit si Jongin sa kanya. "Napanalo ko, Soo. Ikaw ngayon interviewhin ko, ano masasabi mo?"

Isang mahinang suntok sa braso ang binato ni Kyungsoo sa kanya habang tumatawa. "Loko ka, bat mo ko dinamay sa sagot mo kanina?"

At lumakad na sila papunta sa locker room kung saan naghihintay na rin ang iba sa kanila.

"Bakit totoo naman ah? Ikaw kaya energizer and inspiration ko kanina. 35 points. High career points ko yan in a game."

"Sige na panalo ka na." Tumingala si Kyungsoo sa kanya at ngumiti ng hugis puso. "I'm proud of you, Jongin, manalo matalo ka pa." hinto, tingkayad at halik sa pisngi ni Jongin bago kunin ang kamay ng boyfriend na kilig na kilig na naman sa kanya.

"Kinikilig ako." Cute na sabi ni Jongin sa kanya na hindi na mapakali at napapahimas na lang sa batok habang nakatingin sa kanya.

Napatawa na lang si Kyungsoo at sinabi rin, "Ako rin."

Nang magkahawak ang mga kamay, sabay nilang tinahak ang daan patungo sa locker room at patungo na rin sa bagong chapter ng relasyon nila.

**Author's Note:**

> salamat sa pagbasa at pagsali sa challenge na ito!!
> 
> don't forget to give kudos at comments sa ating mga writers! happy reading to all!
> 
> THANK YOU KAY @KAI14SOO12 SA TWITTER PARA SA EDITED PICS!!!!


End file.
